Little Cry of Abyss
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: aku menyukaimu, tapi kau adalah milikknya bukan aku. Tapi sejak dari pernyataanmu barusan aku sadar, aku dan kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.


**Little Cry of Abyss**

**Author: DevilFujoshi**

**Pair: KagaAka**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Declaimer: Akashi Centric, Songfict, OCC, Yaoi, Typo, GaJe, dll.**

**Summary: aku menyukaimu, tapi kau adalah milikknya bukan aku. Tapi sejak dari pernyataanmu barusan aku sadar, aku dan kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.**

**KagaAka~ Hore~!**

**Happy Valentine minna~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AKASHI POV**

_I want to be fascinated, by the place where dreams continue- the world__  
__I was drowning, deeper than the sea__  
__Nice to meet you__  
__The one I chased and grabbed is the cruel binary system__  
__I begin to walk_

Aku mulai terpesona denganmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu di awal pembukaan Winter Cup, saat itu tanpa kusadari aku mencoba melukaimu. Padahal aku sudah terjatuh kedalam jeratan cintamu, hingga aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu lagi setelah pertandingan kau dengan _Ace_ kami, Daiki.

Aku sudah terhanyut kedalam lautan cintamu ketika kau mengatakan mau memaafkan kesalahanku karena telah melukaimu, tapi ketika aku berusaha mengajakmu pulang bersama, aku sadar kau adalah milik bayangan kami, Tetsuya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana, dan pergi.

_Oh, falling rain, don't stop__  
__For I'm in love__  
__My broken voice has withered__  
__For I cried out loud, "I love you"_

Malam musim di Tokyo mulai diguyuri hujan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa saat musim dingin seperti ini ada hujan turun, namun aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya dirimu seorang.

Tapi aku kembali sadar, aku tak mungkin bisa menggapaimu, kau terlalu jauh, bahkan aku yakin suara teriakanku yang mengatakan _"aku mencintaimu"_ tidak akan sampai ke pendengaranmu, aku hanya bisa menangis dan menerima ini semua.

_When I think about it, they already passed each other- our world__  
__It's all twisted, the truth and my feelings; it's all painted out__  
__Even though I know it's all in vain, I forced myself to smile, even though I'm already hurt_

Ketika pertandingan Rakuzan vs Seirin yang dimenangkan oleh Seirin berakhir, aku melihat senyummu yang paling cerah. Tapi aku tau senyum itu hanya untuk Tetsuya, hanya dia bukan aku. Aku hanya bisa memaksa untuk tersenyum meskipun, aku sendiri sudah terluka. Entah itu kejujuran atau perasaanku, semua sudah berantakan aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dan aku memutuskan mengakui kehebatan kalian,

_Within the transmitted reality contains happiness but also strength__  
__The reason I can't stop my tears is because my feet hurt, they hurt__  
__The dropped knife, I can't grasp it anymore__  
__Rather than such an ending, I'd rather become bubbles__  
__Disappear, disappear_

Dengan pancaran kebahagian tapi juga kekuatan cinta kalian, aku sudah jatuh, bahkan aku yakin sudah tidak bisa menghentikan tangisan ini hatiku sakit, sangat sakit.

Bahkan saat makan malam bersama seluruh anggota Rakuzan saat itu, sendok dan garpu sudah tidak bisa kusentuh lagi, tubuh ini serasa tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengambilnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengambilnya, namun tubuh ini terus saja tidak mau mendengarkan perintah dari otakku.

Inilah akhir dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kisah yang akan berakhir dengan menghilangnya nama Akashi Seijuurou dari liga basket SMA. Hilang tanpa kabar,

_-No, I think that it's just a small lie_

_I just wanted an "excuse," my prince__  
__A miracle, my voice, or magical kiss, I don't need any of it__Oh, such a happy dream, don't disappear__  
__For I'm in love__  
__The noise of a crybaby should just become bubbles and disappear, disappear__  
__I knew that I had to stand up with these feet__  
__Both love and pain, I want to take them all in__  
__Oh, my feelings, please get through before the story ends__  
__My feelings, now shout out "I love you!"__  
__My feelings, now shout out "I love you!"_

Tidak, Akashi tidak menghilang, aku masih di SMA Rakuzan. Hanya saja aku berhenti dari dunia basket selama setahun, hingga tanpa sadar "kau" datang menemuiku jauh dari Tokyo ke Kyoto.

"kau kemana saja setahun ini? Padahal kau berjanji akan mengalahkanku di Winter Cup tahun ini?" katamu padaku dengan nada berat seperti biasa,

"aku hanya ingin istirahat dari dunia basket dan lebih focus ke dunia bisnis ayahku untuk sementara…" ucapku, tapi itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, bahkan bertarung dengamu lagi, meski aku yakin aku pasti menang. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku rela untuk menghancurkan diriku yang seorang penggila kemenangan.

Kau melihatku seperti tidak mempercayai ucapanku, namun kau menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke lapangan basket yang ada dihalaman sekolah.

"ayo kita one-on-one! Sudah lama kita tidak saling bertarung…" ucapmu dengan senyum indah itu lagi, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima tantanganmu, dan mulai melepas blazer dan dasiku.

Kita saling beradu hingga matahari sudah tenggelam ditelan oleh langit yang gelap, aku menatapmu yang terlihat kelelahan melawanku. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri namun tanganmu menahanku dan menarikku kedalam pelukkan hangatmu, tentu aku terkejut sekaligus senang tapi aku sadar siapa dia, dia _Ace_ tim Seirin sekaligus _bayangan _dan juga _milik_ Tetsuya. Jika aku melupakan bagian terakhir saat itu, mungkin saat ini aku sudah membisikkan kata-kata _"Aku mencintaimu_",

Aku mendorong pelan tubuhmu agar menjauh dariku, matamu tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku padamu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa? Ada apa? Katakan padaku, apa Tetsuya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu wahai pangeranku?

"ada apa Kagami? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku, kau kembali memelukku dan mencium bibirku. Walau senang, tapi bukan ini yang kuinginkan!

"hentikan Kagami! Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat aneh! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi, namun kembali kau mencium bibirku. Hingga bisikkan kecil terlintas dari pendengaranku,

"….teru,….shi"

"Kagami, kau bilang apa?"

"Aishiteru, Akashi…"

"Aishiteru," itu kata-kata itu, itu yang ingin kudengar! Tapi kembali aku ingat siapa dirimu,

"jangan main-main Kagami! Kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Lalu Tetsuya? Bukankah di kekasihmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tak percaya dengan kata-katanya,

"Kuroko? Sejak awal, dia bukan pacarku… kau salah berspekulasi Akashi…" ucapmu sedikit bingung, aku menatapmu tak percaya. Jadi, selama ini aku salah? Kau bukan miliknya? Jadi, aku punya kesempatan?

"ta-tapi saat pertandingan kita berakhir kau memelukknya? Bukankah itu tandanya kau miliknya," ucapku semakin bingung,

Kau sekali lagi menatapku bingung, "aku bingung bagaimana bisa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa dibilang jenius? Dengar ya! Aku memelukknya karena aku bangga padanya! Bukan karena aku mencintainya! Lagi pula, sejak awal pembukaan Winter Cup saat itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu," ucapmu lalu menarikku kedalam pelukanmu lagi,

"meski kau sempat melukaiku, namun ketika kau meminta maaf padaku saat itu, kau terlihat sangat manis dimataku, bahkan tanpa sadar aku sempat terbayang untuk menciummu saat itu" ucapmu lagi dengan wajah sedikit memunculkan semburat merah.

Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku. Astaga, jadi selama ini cintaku tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan mencium pipinya, kau terkejut tapi saat itu juga kau tersenyum dan membalas ciumanku dibibir.

Kita saling berciuman malam itu, sampai kita lupa bahwa bulan sudah semakin tinggi,

"aku juga mencintaimu, Taiga"

_I want to be fascinated by the place where dreams continue- the world__  
__I was drowning, deeper than the sea__  
__Nice to meet you._

Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu, karena jika aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku sudah hidup tanpa tau artinya cinta.

5 tahun sudah berlalu, kau mengajakku untuk pergi ke Amerika dan tinggal bersama. Kita hidup berdua layaknya pasangan muda yang baru menikah, padahal kita belum menikah saat itu,

Pikiranku rasanya sudah penuh dengan dirimu, kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Ketika saling sibuk kita saling membantu satu sama lain, ketika kita saling rindu padahal hanya beberapa jam terpisah, dan kita akan berakhir dengan _make out_ dikamar kita,

Aku sangat sangat bersyukur bisa bersamamu Taiga, karena…

Karena…

Karena kau… aku tau apa arti dari cinta dan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya.

"terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintai orang sepertiku, Seijuurou"

"aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau, aku tau artinya cinta dan kasih sayang. Terima kasih, Taiga. Aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga, aku mencintaimu Seijuurou," hingga kedua jari kita saling bertautan dan kedua bibir kita saling bersatu kedalam ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Terima kasih, terima kasih Taiga,

_Zutto aishiteru yo, Taiga._

END

**a/n: Jelek ya? Walah Valentine gini bukannya yang kesannya LOVE-LOVE gitu malah sedih-sedih gini… =_=**

**tapi semoga banyak yang member respon yang bagus untuk FF ini, soalnya jarang author mau bikin FF yang akhirnya Happy END, seringnya sih Sad End :p #digeplak readers**

**tolong RnR, saran, kritik dan sebagainya… semoga bisa bermanfaat untuk saya biar bisa semakin maju untuk genre ini ^^**

**HAPPY VALENTINE SEMUA! ^^/ #lambaikan tangan barenga KagaAka**


End file.
